


Stumbling Into Heaven Literally

by WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose



Series: A Series of Fortunate Events [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose/pseuds/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose
Summary: Toni never put much thought into how she was going to meet the person she was going to marry. But… If she had to pick this probably wouldn't be it.





	Stumbling Into Heaven Literally

Toni P.O.V.  
I look at the time on my phone, 1:36. Of course Sweet Pea sets the time for us to meet and he’s still late for lunch. He better get here soon I’m craving a burger and shake that can only come from Pop’s. Shit it’s getting really crowded in there, I better go in and find a seat for us. If I don’t and we have to wait to get food I may actually attempt to murder this boy. Best friend or not I’m starving.

Standing up from how I was leaning against my motorcycle I stretch my arms out to loosen my muscles and start to walk up the path to the door. I get distracted when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. In stop and grab it, it’s a text from Jughead saying that he sees me from a window and that I should come and sit with him and his friends for lunch. Grinning to myself I text back that I’d love to so I can get back at Sweet Pea for being late by making him sit with a bunch of Northsiders. Still looking down at my phone I start walking again. Except I didn’t make it far.

Pain erupts on the left side of my body. My phone slips out of my fingers. Red flashes in front of my eyes and I’m captured by the color. Without my mind realizing, my body reacts quickly. My feet widen to secure my stance and my arms reach out and grab the person I just collided with. My left arm gently grasps their lower back as my right rests up at their shoulders. I start to go with their momentum towards the ground but hold steady and lift them up. 

My mind finally catches up with what is going on. I realize that the beautiful red I had previously been distracted by is hair. Hair that belongs to a gorgeous girl who is looking up at me with shock written on her face and in her enticing brown eyes. Her perfectly painted red lips parted slightly open like she had gone to scream or something when she had been falling. My face goes red when I realize that I am still holding her close to me in an intimate position while staring at her. God she probably thinks I’m such a creep. I hurriedly pull away from her and release my arms from their hold. Apparently not fast enough though.

“Hey Topaz! When's the wedding? I so call being best man over Fangs. I mean I did get to see you guys meet and everything.” Of fucking course Sweet Pea comes when something like this would happen. And even less surprising is his smart ass remark. Rolling my eyes I turn to him and say “Shut up and go inside, Jughead’s got a table waiting for us with his other friends. I’ll be there in a minute. Oh and play nice with the Northsiders, wouldn’t want to start the school year off wrong before classes even start would we?” He stops laughing and mutters something while walking past the ginger and I, swinging the door open he hurries inside to find the table. I quickly reach down to grab my phone and say a silent prayer when I notice it isn’t cracked. Standing up I notice the girls eyes fly up and her face reddens with a blush. Did she just check out my ass or am I hoping she did? Oh well I’ll figure that out lately.

“I don’t know if I should yell at you to pay more attention to where you are walking or if I should thank you for catching me. But since someone else is already planning our wedding I think it would be a little awkward if I yelled at you the first time we met.” Her voice matches her perfectly. Everything is incredibly alluring and I have a hard time responding. “Oh yeah that’s just Sweet Pea you can totally just ignore everything he says ever. But I do agree that you should thank me instead of yell at me.” She smiles at me and holds her hand out.

“Well in that case I better introduce myself so I can properly meet my hero. I’m Cheryl Blossom and it is so very nice to meet you.” Reaching out I shake her hand. “Toni Topaz at your service and believe me the pleasure is all mine.” After shaking hands she looks me over and smirks almost to herself. “You said something about being nice to ‘Northsiders’, I’m guessing that means that you are one of the many Southsiders that will be going to school with me very shortly.” Grinning I nod back to her. “Yes I am. Riverdale better watch out when us Serpents start school, I have a good feeling that we are going to change a few things up.” She bites her lip. “Oh so you are a Serpent as well. I have no doubt that things will get thoroughly shaken up this year. Now I hate to cut this short but I really have to be somewhere soon. I’m sure I’ll see you again at school very shortly. Goodbye for now Cha Cha!”

As she walks away I smile dopily and raise a hand to wave. Cheryl seems like an enigmatic beauty. One that I am so beyond willing to risk my pride to find out. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts like an etch sketch I start to walk back up to Pop’s once again. This time I actually make it inside and easily find the table of people I’m here to meet. I catch a glimpse at Sweet Pea and see him staring right at me. He has a shit eating grin on his face and I know as soon as I sit down that I’ll be harrassed. Deep down I hope that he’s right, that maybe one day I could get the chance to marry that girl I hopefully will find out more about soon. But I will keep that buried deep down and never tell him that he’s right about something. His head is already much too big for something like that.

I sit down and immediately the Northsiders turn to me. Betty is the one who speaks to me first. “So how did you bump into Cheryl and not only not run away crying but get her to laugh?” I raise an eyebrow at her question. “Well she seemed like a very pleasant person to me. I’m not sure why you would imply that she’s some type of monster. She was actually very nice to me despite the fact that I almost made her fall.” Everyone looks confused and I’m pretty sure I hear Archie whisper to himself something about Cheryl being nice and how he never thought it was possible. Now it’s my turn to be confused. This girl I had just met just became that much more of a mystery to me. I sincerely hope to find out everything I can about her and I want it to all be from her because these people obviously know nothing about her. I never thought I’d say this but man I can’t wait for school to start.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sorry that the summary is barely related to this. I couldn't think of anything else and I also had like 10 different titles I went through until I decided I'd just go with this. I think this is okay but I just really needed to write something because everything is crazy right now. But good news I got a new laptop so hopefully I can write more often. Hopefully someone reads this and likes it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
